Just a Quick Fix
by kazumiXheartless
Summary: After a break up you hang out at the bar and meet Damon Salvatore? First smut.


Just a Quick Fix

(Y/N)= Your Name

I think I used 'as' Fifty times. I'm too lazy to count.

You've sat at the bar with a cold glass of beer in your hand as you moped. Your boyfriend, whom you caught cheating on you on your anniversary, thought it was okay to blow up your phone a million times. But you was okay about it. You wanted an excuse to break it off with him since he couldn't fulfill all your needs. All you wanted to do was be nice and not have to sit him down and tell him that he's four inch cock wasn't doing it for you or he was just a lousy boyfriend in general.

"Shit." you said as you look at your iphone, temped to use your glass as a hammer and smash the shit out of your phone

The bar was bustling with teenager who used faked id cards but you didn't care, hell you were among them and as long as no body noticed it was fine with you.

"Hey! Bartender!" You shouted hoping that the hot bartender with the blonde hair would gave you another glass, "I want another beer!"

The buzz was finally traveling up to your head as you gave a goofy smile. Just a little more of the buzz and you would forget all about tonight. The boyfriend, the phone calls, and the crappy bar with all the fucking crappy people.

"Well aren't you a regular ray of sunshine?" you heard a male voice besides you

You look over to see a man in a black leather jacket taking a seat next to you. He looked at you and smirked,

"Aren't you a little young to be hanging out in a bar?"

You rolled your eyes at his comment as the blonde haired bartender sat a glass of beer in front of you. You finished the rest of your beer in your cup then moved on to the next. The man next to you chuckled as signaled the guy for a beer.

'Creep.'

You could feel him glazing as you just tried to focus on the goldish colored drink in your glass.

"So what's wrong with you? Let me think?" You looked at him as if he was an idiot as tried to guess what was wrong with you, "Your boyfriend's the problem?"

"So what clued you?"

He leaned in a bit and said,

"Why do most girls come here? To get a good 'forget-life' fuck."

You blinked a few times before you let the words register in you brain,

"Forget life...fuck? Really? I thought girls came here to just get drunk?"

He backed off a little and patted your knee.

"Ha, ha. You know, getting fucked so hard until you forget all about your troubles will do you a world of good."

You stared at him for a second and bursting out laughing. What the hell did you think you were, a slut? Someone so easy that all if he just said the word fuck, you'll be all over him? You took a drink from you glass and smirk. But as much as you wanted to play devil's advocate, he's really, really hot. This man had an animistic quality that told you that he was the best in bed. The least he can give is a name.

He looked as if he read your mind and said,

"My name is Damon Salvatore."

"My name is (Y/N)"

He grabbed his cup and drunk the rest in one gulp and licked the excess around the rim,

"Don't you just want a quick fix?"

You gave a nodded as you downed what was left in your glass.

"Just a quick one. Will outside, behind the bar do?"

With that you and Damon got up from your seats and you lead the way out into the dark, cold night.

* * *

"Lean against the car I wanna see your pussy." You heard Damon growl behind you

You were all to happy to obey him. You shivered at his touch when you felt his hands rubbed up your thigh before he pulled your dress up. You looked behind you to see him stroking his dick as you fingered yourself, waiting impatiently for him to stick it in. He placed his left hand on your back and used his right to pull your panties down.

"I can tell your wet (Y/N)." he purred

You bit your lip as you anticipated his cock ramming into your core. As he thrusted, he slightly turned you to the side and lifted one of your legs so he could slip his nine inch, rock hard meat into your soft wet womb.

"Oh shit!" you cried as you tried to grip onto the cold metal surface of your yellow SUV, "It's so...fucking goooooood!Hmmmmmm!"

That was all Damon needed to hear as he went a little faster. You could heard the sound of his balls slapping your ass and it made you feel all dirty.

"Damn...you're ….so tight!"

The SUV rocked side to side as he continued to drill deep into your sexual core. You tried to bite you lip harder to keep from screaming any louder but the thought of getting caught turned you on even more. But just the thought of someone standing there, watching as Damon thrusted deeper and deeper...

"Uh...AHHHHHHH...I...'m …...co...cooooommmmmmiiiiing!" you cried as you felt cum squirting out your hot sex hole and running down your inner thigh

"I'm about to cum too!"

"Wait!" you said before he could cum inside of you, "I want to taste you."

You felt him pull off and turned around, getting on your knees. He inserted his dick inside your open mouth. Within seconds after you took his whole member in your mouth, he erupted. His blue eyes rolled into the back of his head with a smirk on his handsome face. You swallowed every bit that was inside your mouth and smiled back. He ran his fingers through his black hair and chuckled,

"Consider this a freebie. Next time you will have to pay."

You pushed yourself off the dusty ground and pulled up your panties.

"With what?"

He smirked, "Blood."

* * *

I'm really, really, really, really, really, really bad at making Smut. You have no idea how bad I laughed as I wrote the sex scene. I nearly died making this one, so I wonder how I'm going to do when I start on the Bonnie x Katherine story. I bet Damon can last longer than this ...maybe a lifetime *Shrugs *.

This is a plot less, meaningless story but I hope you like it. This is my first smut that I'm putting out for the public to see. Bwhahaha. If I made this long, I'll die! I might make another one but tell me what you think. I need help people! Peace, love, and chocolate! I need to take a bath now.


End file.
